magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Magic
Plot During Spring Holidays, Rachel Walker and Kirsty Tate look over the week of holiday they had and take the last Rainbow Fairy to the Pot - At - The - End - Of - The - Rainbow and turn the pair into fairies and head for Fairyland, but they are ambushed by Jack Frost and his 3 Goblins: Edison, Leonado and Newton. But Rachel and Kirsty help stop Jack frost freezing the fairies, trapping him and his goblins in a Snow Dome, before heading to Fairyland where the color is restored and the girls are given a Heart Shaped Amulet each. Three Months Later, Kirsty is visiting Rachel in her town, Tippington. They then meet Lydia and her other friends who tease them about believing in fairies. Lydia and her friends also go to tippington school. Rachel wanted Kirsty to avoid them as much as possible. Rachel goes to her bedroom upstairs to hide her amulet in her drawer. Kirsty tried to cheer Rachel up by transforming into fairies and flying out of the bedroom window all the way around Tippington. That's when Brill, the smallest member of the popular girls, thought she saw two fairies. Soon her mother was going to host the Tippington Nature Guides on Rainspell Island for their summer jamboree and Lydia and her friends were invited too. Meanwhile, Jack Frost had planned a snowman army to freeze fairyland and the human world. When the girls go to Rainspell for the camp, Lydia continues to tease them but Rachel stands up for herself after Rachel told Kirsty to 'Stop giving them reasons to make fun of them'. Rachel and Kirsty meet Ruby again after chasing the goblins who stole carrots and oranges from the camp. Ruby suggests they meet the next morning as the girls return to camp. Lydia trips Rachel and Kirsty up during a 3 - Legged - Race and tells Brill and Angela to slow down so she can win a Rosette, when Rachel and Kirsty notice the Rainbow only has 4 of the 7 colors, missing Red, Blue and Indigo. Rainspell freezes as the Rainbow freezes solid, leaving the 4 remaining Rainbow Fairies trapped in the pot. The Goblins, in an attempt to become Jack Frost's favourites over his snowman army, go to the human world to attempt to recapture the remaining Rainbow Fairies when Rachel and Kirsty throw snowballs at them until they run away and the girls release the other fairies. Jack Frost's Snowman Army rebells against Jack Frost and he realises the goblins have got his ice wand. Kirsty tricks the Goblins into breaking the wand as they quarrel and run away when they realize that Jack Frost will be angrier than ever. Rachel, Kirsty and the remaining fairies fly to Fairyland where they realise Jack isn't the Bad Guy and find the ice staues of Ruby, Sky, Izzy and the Fairy King & Queen. Kirsty thaws the 3 Frozen faires and suggests Rachel distracts the Giant Snowman while the Rainbow Fairies thaw out the Rainbow. Rachel gets dizzy and Kirsty catches her as the King and Queen thaw out and help the Fairies melt the snowman on the Rainbow. Rachel & Kirsty return to Rainspell and say goodbye to the Rainbow fairies, who make a path of flowers back to the camp. At the end of the trip, Lydia gives Brill her Rosette and the girls reconcile with Lydia who bursts into tears as they forgive her. Category:Cartoon Category:2010-2019 Category:English Cartoon Category:British Cartoon Category:Anime